


The Stars Are Mine

by Lord Commander (Kosho)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nuka-World, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raiders, Tags May Change, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Lord%20Commander
Summary: Lyra and Dean started their life in a vault, began life in the Commonwealth together, but circumstances pulled them to different paths, Dean cast as the hero of the wasteland. Lyra, as the Overboss of a bunch of raiders. When their paths cross, which one will be swayed to change?/Canon Divergent/Instead of the typical plot, this story will bounce between the two. Will have all or at least most of the companions from Fallout 4. Going to attempt to alternate between the two.





	1. Raider Queen

Lyra dropped her armor on the counter, rolling her shoulders with a groan. Dropping heavily to the couch, she put her feet up on the table, taking the Nuka Dark Gage offered. He took a seat next to her, hunched over, elbows resting on his knees. 

  


“Thinking about giving Dry Rock to the Pack, what do you think? Stop the dogs from yapping for a little bit.” she mumbled. 

  


“You’re the boss, up to you.” he said, clearly not about to tell her what he thought one way or another.

  


Her eyes narrowed slightly, observing him for a bit. “Well, the ‘boss’ wants to know what’s on your mind.” 

  


He matched her position, kicking his feet up on the table. It had only been about a week, but he had learned enough that she didn’t particularly care if he did or not. She wasn’t fussy like that. He reached to the floor to grab up one of the bottles for himself, yanking the cap off and taking a swig. 

  


“I’m thinkin’ I was wrong about you.” he admitted. “When I first got a look at ya, I figured maybe I made a mistake after all. My first impression I mean. Thought you were just a lil girl fresh from a Vault, couldn’t tell your ass from a hole in the ground. Thought maybe you jus’ had some kinda dumb luck stumbling through the Gauntlet. Still, rules is rules, you killed Colter, means you’re the Overboss. I kinda thought you might not last that long.” 

  


“And now?” she asked, barely giving him a chance to think it through. 

  


“Now, I’m rethinking things. Ya look dainty as a hubflower, but the way ya been clearing out these parks, hell, the way ya talk to the raider heads, you ain’t jus’ lucky. Ya got Raider in your blood, Boss.” he sighed. “Jus’ never knew it until now.” 

  


Lyra laughed quietly, not the raucous, harsh laughter of the raiders below, but a softer sound, gentle. “Hubflower, huh? Can’t tell if you’re saying I’m soft, or if you’re trying to say you think I’m ‘purty’.” 

  


“Fuck Boss...I ain’t one for shit like that, you know what I think, don’t make me explain it.” he grumbled. “Meant to ask, ya didn’t seem to care about leavin’ the ‘Wealth behind. Guessin’ ya didn’t really have anything worth saving?” 

  


Lyra went silent, and he wondered if he said the wrong thing after all. Her eyes were like a cloudy sky, the kind of grey that said it was about to rain, she  _ never _ flinched away from meeting eyes with anyone, but right now, she couldn’t look at him. She  _ had _ left something behind. Someone? A friend? Lover? Christ, maybe even a husband. She was certainly a looker, it wouldn’t exactly be unthinkable for someone to want to snatch her up. Hell, William had  _ tried. _ Ended up spitting up blood and teeth thinking she’d just go with it. 

  


“My brother, Dean. We were born and raised in a vault, but it was hell. I turned eighteen and said I was leavin’, he didn’t think I could handle it alone, so he came with me. Made a decent little life in a place called Sanctuary Hills. Let me follow him everywhere like some lost puppy. We built it up nice, made friends, planted tatos and carrots, and shit. Then he just kept leaving without me for longer and longer. I just left a note and took off, didn’t say where I was going or anything. He’s out there playing Wasteland hero, and I’m here, disappointing him, surely.” she told him, polishing off her drink and tossing the bottle at a nearby garbage. 

  


Gage raised an eyebrow at that, a sound hanging low in his throat like he wasn’t quite buying it completely. “Really though, you’re out here living in filth with murderers and thieves, and the  _ Vault _ was hell? Lady, you got it backwards.” 

  


“Do I?” she laughed, a kind of sad sound this time, not the same pleasant one from before. “People listen to me here, I don’t care if it’s out of respect or fear, but they follow my lead. I’m  _ finally _ someone. I spent years of my life, many years...getting tossed around and beaten down by bullies, and security turned a blind eye. My brother had to defend me more times than I care to admit. I don’t know if I couldn’t or wouldn’t, but I could never bring myself to just stand up to anyone. I almost  _ died _ . Someone stole a sample of radscorpion venom from the lab and stuck me while I was sleeping. I spent three days unconscious, and the next week or so throwing up,  _ wishing _ I would die so it would stop hurting. I’ve always been small for my age, and this muscle is recent. I can finally stand up to assholes who want to push me around. This? This is practically heaven.” 

  


Gage handed her another bottle, working through his second already. He shook his head very slightly, like he didn’t want her to see it. “I told ya. That’s how it works out there. If there’s even a hint of weakness, people are always gonna take advantage of it. You ain’t that same little target ya were then. That’s for damn sure. You’re a  _ raider _ now, and this is where ya were meant to be.” 

  


“Suppose after a bit, I’ll stumble my way down below and tell Mason the good news. Anything for a little peace and quiet.” she grumbled. 

  


Gage frowned slightly, leaning in just a bit. Not like it was exactly a private place, being too loud meant anyone in range down below could hear what they were saying. He knew that for a fact, Colter was never quiet when he spoke, and damned if the whole fuckin’ park didn’t know what he was planning all the time. “Don’t go alone unless that’s your thing. Overboss or not, they don’t give a shit. Animals, all of ‘em.” 

  


“Seriously?” she asked. “Come with me then. Make sure I don’t start a war.” 

  


“Sure thing.” he said “You’re the boss.” 

  


For her benefit, he slept on the floor by her bed. She could protect herself, didn’t need him watching her back, but fuck she slept hard. Wouldn’t take much to sneak up here and off her, except she was actually pretty well liked, more’n Colter anyway. Even the slaves liked her, gave her little extras from time to time, and she returned the favor by bringing in snacks and little things for them, pack of smokes here and there. No, more likely someone with a mind to get the drop on her was looking for something else entirely. Probably sleep right through it too,  _ that _ was why he slept here at nights. He didn’t sleep nearly as soundly as she did, a mouse could sneak by and he’d snap awake if the situation called for it. His job wasn’t only to advise her on what to do or how to get the best results, but watching her back. Lyra leaned down, grabbing a pack off the table, offering him a cig before she took one, fumbling with the dying lighter for a bit. Her eyes drooped slightly, and he knew she was probably feeling it already. True enough, she turned to look at him again, her shoulders lax, lips twisting slightly. 

  


“Fuck it. I’ll give it to Mags. She can wait until tomorrow.” she sighed. “‘M gonna take my pants off and go to bed.” 

  


Yet another reason it was a good decision to keep watch. Took someone crazy to fall asleep half dressed so easily in a nest of raiders. He knew it, she knew it, but that didn’t stop her from trying to get comfortable. She was probably the only person he actually trusted, told her as much, and the fact that she slept like that said she trusted him too, even if she wouldn’t put it to words. Not that he wasn’t interested, only that respect and trust to him meant he wasn’t going to jump on it without her invitation first. That was the difference between him and the rest of the crews. That and motivation, much like that of their respective groups, the Disciples would take advantage just to hurt her, the Pack because they were fuckin’ animals, and shit like that was what they did for fun. The Operators, if they thought it would bring in caps, or maybe some misplaced sense of trying to endear themselves to the boss. William was an idiot though, didn’t understand the nuances of such things. No, if anyone had a chance of getting on her good side, it was definitely Mags. Woman had a silver tongue, and just the right amount of pride to do whatever it took, could probably talk her out of the rest of her clothes and into her bed if it meant she had a chance to get more territory. She was the real danger here, brains and danger all in one. 

  


“Still think I should tag along.” he said. 

  


“Of course. Besides, what would I do without your company?” she said with a smile. 

  


“Don’t know. Probably get shit done a little faster.” Gage said with a shrug.

  


“Maybe, but I’d be bored without you around. And you know what happens when I get bored.” Lyra sighed. 

  


Boy did he. The trip to Kiddie Kingdom took forever, not because of all the tricks, but because she was busy ‘creatively’ arranging the feral corpses. That and wasting time painting on the buildings. King Cola’s Castle now had a big yellow dick on the door (he didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't exactly anatomically correct), one that the Disciples didn’t find nearly as amusing as she did, but at least they approved of the rest of her ‘art’. There were questions, though. Such as how she managed to get the ghoul up to the top of the carousel, and how much work was involved in forcing a stiff corpse into a folded mess. ‘Pent up’ was far too light a term for her, and after hearing what happened in the vault, that aggression at least made sense. 

  


“Don’t remind me. Hate to be whoever gets put on clean up in the Gulch. Bloodworms are nasty at the best of times, but that was jus’...messy.” he muttered. “Boss?” he asked, noticing she already fell asleep. 

Shaking his head, he bent to pick her up, hauling her over to the bed, setting her down carefully. Colter was a heavy bastard, when he fell asleep after all the chems and booze, he usually just left him wherever he was. Her though, she was a short little shit, didn’t weigh too much, even less without all the armor. He carried heavier bags of junk regularly, not to mention all the weapons and gear he lugged around to sell. Personally, he liked the idea of giving the Gulch to the Pack, let them deal with all the leftover bloodworms and the corpses she left plastered all over the place. Maybe before she actually got up again, she’d change her mind, definitely a better idea to put it off until she was certain she knew where it should go. 

  



	2. The Space Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lets his imagination get the best of him, still trying to figure out what happened to his sister. Danse isn't about to let him lose his head.

Dean plunked down in his bed, piling sheets of paper on top of a burnt book. He fetched a pencil, crossing out a few more places. Setting that piece aside, he scribbled a few hasty notes, reviewing the list, crossing some out, circling a few to look into next. Danse watched him quietly, unsure what to say. He didn’t mind the days on end walking, they took short breaks to eat and resupply, and Dean was mindful not to take him anywhere near Brotherhood territory. He kept his thoughts on the particular matter at hand to himself, the man was distraught enough without hearing him tell him he wasn’t giving her enough credit. Very few of his companions hadn’t at least met her before, and several, himself included, had actually spent significant time with her. 

 

Dean liked to paint her as helpless, maybe he believed without him she wasn’t capable of handling herself. Maybe at first, but on one of his extended trips away, she all but begged him to teach her how to shoot. He hadn’t thought much of it, gave her a few lessons, spent a day or two teaching her how to mod weapons and armor for extra protection. She was a quick study and a good shot, enough so that he thought she could make it in the Brotherhood, but that wasn’t likely to happen. Dean was more than careful enough not to take her anywhere near the Prydwyn, for whatever reason. Lyra was a quiet girl, but not as helpless as he was acting like she was. He wanted to find her too, because that was what Dean wanted, and he owed him that much, but the truth was, maybe, just maybe she didn’t want to be found. 

 

“Nothing in Oberland, guess we’ll try Hancock tomorrow. I  _ know _ how you feel about him, but do you mind?” he asked with a heavy sigh. 

 

“I can tolerate it, so long as he keeps his distance from me.” he snorted. “I’m curious what you hope to learn from him.”

 

He gnawed on a carrot absentmindedly, tossing a can of water to him. “Hancock knows people we don’t associate with. I get that they’re probably not great people to trust, but if something happened, they might know. Hancock is the right person to make them open up about it.” 

 

Danse didn’t like the idea, but at the same time, he made a good point. Maybe she got carted off by raiders, and some low-life happened to see it, they weren’t likely to cross paths with that crowd, or have anything of interest to get an honest answer. 

 

“Dean, I don’t want to mention this, but she’s an adult. What would you do if you find out she just doesn’t want to come back?” Danse asked tentatively. 

 

“I can try. I think if I just had the chance to explain to her what’s here, what she could have, there’s nothing that would keep her away. I honestly believe someone took her. I’m just hoping I find her before something terrible happens, if it...hasn’t already. If I didn’t find her alive, there’s not a force around that could hold me back from taking revenge.” he sighed. 

 

“We’ll find her. She’s a strong girl, I don’t think she’d go down without a fight.” he said. 

 

“Then you don’t know her as well as I do. Before we left the vault, she’d come back with bruises and cuts all over her, said it was nothing. Took forever to talk her into telling me who did it, and when she finally told me, I “convinced” them to leave her alone. Or so I thought, few days later, she came back with fresh bruises. She never once fought back. If someone or something took her, she’s not gonna fight back.” he explained quietly. 

 

“Look, it isn’t my business to…” Danse began, cut off by static from Dean’s Pip-boy

 

“Huh...new station...I haven’t seen this one…” Dean mused. 

 

“ _ You just wait - this new Overboss is the real deal, man. Gettin’ shit done!” the announcer said.  _

 

He listened a little longer, through a few other announcements, mentally checking out when music began to play. 

 

“Overboss of what?” Dean wondered. “Wait, did they say ‘raider radio?’” 

 

“Sounds like it.” Danse said. 

 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to keep monitoring this station for a while. I don’t think it’s gonna give me any leads to finding Lyra, but...maybe I’ll be able to figure out where this is comin’ from. Raiders are idiots, maybe they’ll spill it if they’re plotting something, and I’ll roll in and take care of it.” he mumbled. 

 

“Weren’t you worried someone kidnapped her? It’s possible you might hear something about a group taking people. You said so yourself, raiders are idiots, maybe this one talking is the same chem junkie fool as the rest, the kind that can’t keep their mouth shut.” Danse agreed. 

 

“That’s a good point. If Hancock and his people can’t point me to something useful, even a weak lead is still a lead. Raiders though, I don’t even want to think that she’s been taken by those creeps. If anyone took her, I’d almost rather it be the Institute. Least I’d only have to worry about her being replaced, I’d still go back iin to get her back. Raiders could do any number of awful things, and I’m not sure killing her would be the worst thing they could do. I’ve seen their taste in ‘decoration’.” he said, his jaw tightening, hands curled into fists.

 

“You’re working yourself up over scenarios, take a deep breath and try to relax. We still don’t know what happened, if you start thinking of the worst, you’re only going to make yourself sick.” Danse said. 

 

Dean sighed out a hard breath, breathing in through his nose. “Sometimes I think I made the right decision bringing you for this. I just...I can’t stop worrying. She’s the only family I have left,  _ actual _ blood family...I can’t help but want to bring her home.” 

 

Danse patted his shoulder lightly, unsure what else to do. “I don’t have an actual family. You know that. I’m a machine, I can only imagine how much I’d fight to get you back if you went missing.” 

 

His features softened, leaning against his shoulder. He reached for his arm and dropped it around his waist. Danse stared down at him, squeezing him gently. “We’re going to bring her home. We can’t do that if you’re not in good health though, get some actual food and take a nap. We won’t even make it to Goodneighbor if you pass out.” 

 

Dean looked up at him, his eyes saying sleep wasn’t going to be easy. “I’m not hungry and I’m not tired…” 

 

“I understand that, but there are times we just have to do things we don’t want to do.” He said, sighing. “I’ll tell you what. You get something substantial down and I’ll help you get to sleep.” 

 

Bribing a grown man to go to sleep was a little bit ridiculous, but it wasn’t just any man, it was the one most important to him. He swept his fingers through his hair, trying to look as serious as he could manage, giving the circumstances.

 

Dean frowned, but moved to stand after a moment. “Fine. As long as you realize this is still under protest.” 

 

He could protest all he wanted, but that didn’t stop him from rifling through his bag faster than he did even when his life was in danger. In under a minute, he had a selection of food spread out in front of him, and a few cans of water. Dean glanced back, gesturing towards the table as if asking if it was enough. Danse nodded once, half expecting him to tear through it like a starving man with a sweet roll, but he still picked at it. Looked like he was in for a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may involve smut. Because I'm impatient.


	3. Everything You Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title came from Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

He stared down at Lyra, her legs on either side of his. She was a tough woman, never let anyone see her vulnerable, not anymore, and yet she was looking up at him in a way he hadn’t ever seen. Wasn’t exactly the first time, that was earlier in the day, on the way to scout out the bottling plant. Still, he thought it was a one-off kind of situation, and with the way she was walking after it, he figured she wouldn’t be interested for a while, if ever again. Still didn’t know how she managed to talk him into it so easily, this wasn’t the greatest lifestyle, and she definitely deserved better than giving that last bit’o innocence to him of all people. Fuck, he wasn’t about to turn her down, didn’t then and wouldn’t now, but that didn’t stop him from wondering if she took a blow to the head fighting those nuka-lurks. Had to admire his handiwork though, throat to breast, she was a mess of purple and black bruises, marks left from biting and sucking every inch of skin she’d let him at. 

 

Handled it well too, true to form, she didn’t so much as cry. No indication save for one sharp whimper when he broke her, ‘course he wasn’t out to hurt her, not more’n she could handle anyway. Gage bent low, kissing her, her tongue finally catching up with the rhythm of his, hands digging urgently at her hips. His thumbs brushed along the crest of her hip bones, dragging her against him, sliding in with slightly less trouble than he had earlier, the result of taking extra time to prepare her instead of letting his needs control the pace. Her hands clenched around his upper arms, nails scraping in slightly. She had a few bruises and cuts that weren’t from him, but aside from cleaning the wounds, she paid it little enough mind, summoning him to the bed right after. Lyra gasped, the sound swallowed away, her legs curling behind his, lifting to him. Breaking away from her lips, he bit gently along her jaw, groaning when he reached her ear. 

 

“Think ya can handle more?” he asked between breaths. 

 

Lyra shivered, nodding slowly, her tongue poking out to swipe across her lips. “Yeah…” 

 

She wasn’t much for conversation, but that was understandable, she was about action. That and she was probably still working out how to stay quiet and still manage to answer. His grip tightened, thrusting against her harder, biting her lip hard, trying to muffle her moans in her throat. She let go of him, her hands reaching back for the pillow, pressing the edge to her mouth. He didn’t particularly care who heard them, Boss or not, it wasn’t like she didn’t have needs. Just that he was the lucky bastard who got to take care of them. The springs creaked louder, the sound of him slamming against her echoing through the room. She had to be close, with the way she was squeezing his cock harder by the second. Gage reached to toss the pillow aside, staring down at her, smirking. 

 

“What’s wrong, Boss? Let ‘em hear ya. Let them hear every fuckin’ moan.” he growled. 

 

Not giving her a chance to think it over, he ground directly against her, careful to hit just the right spot. Her head tipped back, lifting to him higher, unable to hold it back any longer. 

 

“God, fuck, Gage...I’m…” she sobbed, louder when he didn’t stop or slow down, just shy of a howl that would even make Mason blush. 

 

She was the Overboss, but that didn’t apply to this bed. Here, he had no problem being in control, at the same time, she didn’t seem to have a problem giving up all that power to him. Fuck if that wasn’t a better drug than any chem he knew of. He wasn’t going to ease up either, wanted to see how far he could push her before couldn’t handle anymore. Didn’t take much for the second wave, tailing at the end of the first, her body twisting and writhing with the increasingly sharp shocks rushing through her system. Her tightening grip on him was driving him a bit too close, but the need to see more of her like this kept it back. 

 

“Might want to hold on, I’m not stopping until I get at least one more outta ya.” he groaned. 

 

“ _ Fuck me…”  _  she whimpered loudly. 

 

Gage chuckled at that, slamming against her hard enough to move her underneath him. “I’m  tryin’ to Boss.” 

 

Her legs moved around his waist, firmly in place like she was actually holding on for dear life, her hands gripping his arms again, panting heavily as he brought her closer again. She didn’t leave a lot of space, but he managed to let go of her hip, his fingers circling her faster, rough skin sliding easily against the too sensitive spot, her whole body thrown into another orgasm harsh enough to jolt her up this time, her muscles clenching in the spasms. If the whole park didn’t know what she was up to already, they fuckin’ did now. Gage finally began to slow, but not by much, if only because he was sure one more might damn well fold her in half, it’d be somethin’ if she wasn’t at least a little sore after this. Leaning against her, he buried his face in her neck, his breath hot on her skin. Black spots swam rapidly in his vision, barely managing to get the words out. 

 

“Gonna cum, Boss…” he groaned. 

 

Her hips rocked slowly against him, slowing to a halt. He held still, his body wracked with shivers, pulling out after a bit. He moved next to her, turning onto his back, feeling around on the bedside table for the smokes. He held out the pack for her, propping himself up on his elbows. Mostly they were the same in this, it seemed. Didn’t really smoke except for when they were drinking and apparently after sex. Took a bit longer for her to be able to think clearly, the look on her face saying she wasn’t having much luck, striking her a few minutes later. 

 

“I’ll give the bottling plant to Mags.” she sighed. “We’ll hit the Safari park next. If we can clear that out, the Pack can have that. Seems like a place they’ll enjoy.” 

 

Gage liked that about her. Didn’t concern herself with shit she couldn’t change. Instead of worrying about what people might think, now that it was decidedly not a secret that she had ‘company’ up here, focusing more on keeping the progress steady. Hell, wasn’t even a secret in the first place that he stayed up here too. Even for idiots and junkies, they could put it together. 

 

“Sure, might like it.” he agreed. 

 

Lyra stared down at her knees for a bit, glancing over to him then. She let her guard down more often around him, at least when it was just the two of them. No one else got to see this side of her, the quiet, almost reflective side of her. Everyone else got the ‘All-business Boss’. 

 

“Thank you. I know we haven’t really talked this out, but I’m not exactly sure what to say just yet.” she said. 

 

“What are you thankin’ me for?” he wondered. 

 

“For…” she stopped, carding her fingers through her hair with a helpless shrug. “For helping me relax, I guess.” 

 

“Shit. Ain’t nothing to thank me for. Still think you could’ve done better. I’m glad you have such poor taste, helped me too.” he said, chuckling quietly. “But...y’know. We ain’t gotta talk about shit if you don’t feel like it. If you do, that’s fine too.” 

 

“Good, never was great with words. Like it better this way, at least for now.” she mumbled.  “I’m gonna need to talk to someone about a disguise. Mags and Mason both have shit for me to do in the ‘Wealth. Last thing I need is to attract the wrong kind of company here. Welcome to come with, might be fun.” 

 

Gage shrugged, offering a half-grin in return. “Always liked your definition of ‘fun’. Not about to let you go alone. Mags might be the one to ask about blending in, asking Mason or Nisha seems stupid to me, those getups stand out more’n anything.” he put his cigarette out, little enough left but ash and filter anyway. “What I don’t know is if you’re more concerned about the Minutemen in general, or running into that brother of yours.” 

 

She pinched the butt of her cigarette between her fingers, flinging it outside. “Make no mistake, Dean  _ is _ the Minutemen. That fool Garvey made him General. Don’t even sneeze unless my brother says so. Not just them though. He has the Railroad and the Brotherhood of Steel behind him too. Was building up some giant fuckin’ machine last I saw. Could be trouble if he sees me, or...well, anyone who knows him personally.” 

 

“I hate tryin’ to be sneaky. Don’t worry Boss, I can manage just fine. Jus don’t like it.” he said. 

 

“Good. we’ll make it quick then, take only as long as we need and get back before anyone notices, hopefully.” she said. “Can do the Safari when we get back. I’ll have everything sorted out by mid-afternoon, I think.” 


	4. The Feeling I Get

Hancock was out, expected to be back shortly. No surprise, he still had duties here. Dean sighed, shuffling down the steps of the Third Rail. One thing he had learned was that people tended to be looser with the conversation when there was booze involved, and this place was no exception. Danse sat stiffly opposite of him, clearly not thrilled about having to sit here, but for him, he kept it to himself. Dean held up a hand and Charlie floated over, depositing a bottle of whiskey in front of him, waiting for the caps. Dean took his hat and dropped the caps in it, handing it back. He grumbled a bit, dumping them on the counter to make sure he didn’t get shorted. 

 

Dean picked up the glass, rolling his eyes as he wiped it out. Pouring a glass, he raised an eyebrow to Danse, who shook his head. Danse didn’t usually drink, even now, but every once in a while, he did, the only reason he still offered at this point. Looked like mostly the same crowd that was always in here, a few new faces scattered around. Not a whole lot of interesting rumors, mentions of raiders getting bolder in different places. If they were after the settlements under his control, he hadn’t heard even a peep. Mostly it sounded like it was further south than he usually went anyway. Couple of dealers trying to get in on people’s territory, but that too wasn’t his place. Not unless Hancock felt like delegating it to him to deal with.

 

The room erupted into cheers when the mayor ambled down the stairs, save for him and Danse, who abruptly folded his arms across his chest. He spread his palms on the table, leaning in slightly. 

 

“Heard you were lookin’ for me. Oh, and you brought the crew cut with you. Must be business, too bad.” he said, chuckling to himself. He nodded his head towards the back room, walking off. “Get the door behind you.” 

 

Dean picked up his glass and the bottle, following quietly, sweeping the room once more. Danse got the door on the way in, opting to remain by him instead of by a ghoul. Hancock kicked back in the chair, propping his leg across the other, head falling slightly to the side. 

 

“So what’s the word? What can ol’ Hancock do for you?” he asked. 

 

“Looking for leads. Anything you got, raiders, super mutants, Institute, anything out of the ordinary. Links to recent kidnappings, whatever might help me find Lyra.” he said. 

 

“She still hasn’t come back yet? I see, you know she left willingly, but you don’t think she’s staying away by choice.” he observed. 

 

He scraped at his chin slightly, trying to think if he had anything matching the bill. “Had a lone super mutant seen heading west. Had some kind of flashy necklace. Didn’t attack anyone, just kept walking. That alone won’t help, but I hear those are the marks of raider slaves. I’ll put some of my guys on it to look for other reports. If some of the groups are taking slaves, it’s something to look into. Come to think of it, there were whispers of Gunner activity out that way too, request came across my desk to put someone on it, but by the time I got a few people willing to, update came in that they were wiped out. As far as Institute, haven’t heard a peep since before you went in. Had another incident with a dealer recently, trying to pick up women. Didn’t get very far though, got a little physical, and he was thrown out. By thrown out, I mean the watch beat his ass and tossed him out.” 

 

Danse nudged his side, pointing to his pip-boy, reminding him of the radio station he heard. “Right. Have you heard anything about a station going by ‘raider radio’?” 

 

“Not one I know of, but I could do a little extra digging there too. Know some guys who know some guys, you know how it goes.” he shrugged. 

 

“Not surprising you keep immoral company, ghoul.” Danse muttered. 

 

“Not much room to judge anymore, is there,  _ synth _ .” Hancock countered. 

 

“Both of you play nice. Not asking for a threeway here, just a little cooperation, Jesus.” Dean said. 

 

“Gotta say one of those options sounds better than the other.” Hancock sighed. “Neither are very likely.” 

 

“What about Daisy? Don’t her caravan contacts range pretty far outside the Commonwealth? Think she’d be willing to send word to keep an eye out for her, I haven’t exactly excluded the possibility that she went somewhere else entirely.” he suggested. 

 

“I’ll talk to her. She likes you, especially after what you did for MacCready. She has a soft spot for things like this.” he said. 

 

There was a knock at the door, and a figure poked his head in, looking apologetic. “Sorry to interrupt your business, but there’s someone in your office asking for you personally.” 

 

Hancock frowned, waving a hand. “Be there in a bit.” Looking to Dean, he sighed. “I’ll get the word out.”

 

“I know you will. Thanks for taking the time from work to see us.” he said. 

 

Danse stood up, heading back out first. Dean followed, Hancock parting ways from them on the way out. They headed for the stairs, but Dean stopped, his eyes drawn to a trio of figures in the corner. There was a woman heading for the stairs, keeping her head down, though he noticed a glowing light around her neck, a flash of silver catching his attention. No one was following her, so he initially wrote it off, looking at the other two, hunched over on a couch, a bottle of beer set in front of both. There was a man, dressed in leathers, occasionally looking around the room, then back to his company. From here, he couldn’t tell much about the other, short. Looked around Lyra’s height, probably around five feet even. Wore a mask, the figure distinctly feminine, but not much else was notable aside from that. Twitchy, probably a chem junkie taking a break, might have rolled in with a trader. Some were more willing than others to take on the rougher types for protection, chem of choice was probably Psycho. 

 

“Where are we going next?” Danse asked. 

He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pair. “I...guess back to Sanctuary. Might as well check in.” 

 

“You alright?” he asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Dean shook his head in an attempt to redirect his focus, turning towards the steps again. “Yeah, I’m fine. Should get going.” 


End file.
